Bourne Confusion
by Lady-of-chocolate
Summary: Jason Bourne is returning to Paris after the fiasco of his memory loss. He meets someone along the way who stirs something unexpected in him... JASONxOC contains dark themes and consentual adult x minor sexual situations. COMPLETE MOVIE-VERSE


_**Welcome. XD**_

Okay, I'm screwed up, and I know I am. Matt Damon is a damn fine piece of sexy though!

I upload these straight from word and I don't really like reformatting my paragraphs so deal with it. ^^

Marie doesn't exist in this fic, Amelie takes her place. I don't own Jason Bourne, or Matt Damon sadly...I do own Amelie though!

Yes. I do. And her sexiness. It's short, because it started as a one-short then turned into somethng else...so of course there will be hot scenes later. Not much later, but later. ;o

((This is after Bourne Identity, but assume the sequel never happened.))

* * *

He was skipping the country, making his way back to Paris. He was so close to figuring his own identity out, so close to finding the people following him...

He didn't even notice the girl sitting down across from him until he looked up. That was strange...why was his perception off so much?

" You look worried." She said in a low voice. Jason looked up at her, taking in her appearance in a second. Long blonde hair, currently twisted up into an exotic looking bun. Red lip gloss. One eye blue, the other half brown half blue. Height of approximately 5'8''. Gorgeous, at least seventeen years old.

" I am worried..." He said slowly, watching as she put her arms on the table. She was wearing a pleated skirt, boots, a black blouse and a tweed jacket. The size of her breasts may or may not have indicated a concealed weapon of some sort.

" About what? You need a ride?" He looked up sharply, nodding once. She got up and smoothly slid out of the booth of the cafe, walking towards the exit. Jason Bourne got to his feet, immediately following.

" Where to Mr...?" Jason looked at the girl who was standing beside a sleek sports car. Could he trust her? He decided quickly.

" Bourne. Jason Bourne." She grinned, and opened the driver's side, getting in and unlocking the passenger side by hand.

" Amelie. I'm going to Paris...is that convenient?" Jason looked up at her and nodded.

" I need to get to Paris myself." Amelie arched one brow and pursed her lips.

" How fortunate." She started the car, and they were speeding away from the little town in minutes. Jason studied her through his peripherals, noticing that she may have been younger than he thought. Still no younger than 17 but no older than 20.

" Are you done staring at me or should I take a picture for you?" Jason looked down and the tops of his ears reddened slightly.

" I'm sorry..." He said, shifting in his seat. Amelie laughed it off, telling him to forget it. She looked at the bag he was carrying with him and stiffened a bit.

"...Who are you running from?" She asked in a quieter voice. Jason's eyes locked with her's for a second before she had to look back at the road. There were a few minutes of silence before he sighed and looked at her.

" The government. Who are you running from?"

It was her turn to be surprised. She cleared her throat and hummed for a second.

" A crazed...person. Who will probably never stop searching for me until he dies, and the reason why I'm going to Paris is because there's a search warrant for me in the U.S." Jason nodded and looked out the front window, then glanced at the rear view.

" Amelie, speed up, but slowly."

There was a car following them. It was all black like theirs, except the road was deserted, and they were in farm country. The sparse snow on the side of the road meant that not many people would be keen to drive their expensive black Mercedes onto the icy roads.

" There's someone following us isn't there." She asked, but he didn't answer. He slowly pulled a handgun out of the bag he carried, but he felt a warm hand on his wrist.

"...There's a silencer in the glove box." He would have time to say something about that later, but hs instinct told him to just grab and go. He clicked the box open, and saw not only a silencer, but a box of ammo, and one very expensive looking Glock. He glanced at her as he readied the gun.

" Who _are _you?" He demanded.

" No one of consequence. They're pulling up, I'm stepping on it." She accelerated and the car shot forward, gaining a wide distance on their pursuit quickly, but not for long. The Mercedes was quickly neck-and-neck with them, and Jason aimed past Amelie's head whilst she bent low to the wheel. Jason knew this would happen. He told them if he was ever chased...

Before they could so much as roll down the window, a loud horn sounded, and Amelie swerved violently, knocking him off-kilter. A huge ten-wheeler was motoring it down the opposite lane, and just seconds before the collision, Amelie left the road and accelerated once more to leave the accident in the dust.

" We need to talk."

* * *

" So, your step father is who you're running from?" He said into the near silence. Amelie was sitting on the bed, Her hair down. With her hair down, she looked more exotic.

" Yes. He's an abusive, manipulating rapist. But no one would believe me, not in a thousand years. You're running from the government because you're now a murderer as well as a failed assassin robot." Jason stared at her for a minute or two, then watched as she unbuttoned her jacket and set it aside, then kicked off her boots.

" I never thanked you for...getting involved in this just so I could get to Paris." He said to her back.

" It's not your fault. I've caused my fair share of disturbances in my own evasion of the law here...and like I said. I'm going to Paris anyway." She turned back around, smiling wryly. She ran a hand through her hair, and Jason guessed that it was a habit.  
" We're staying here tonight. Rest up, because there are bound to be more after that. We're lucky if we get to sleep through the night." Amelie said. She felt a hand on her shoulder just as she was grasping for the hem of her blouse.

" I'll stay awake and stand watch, you sleep." She turned to face him, and backed up a few paces because they were so close.

" What, and find in the morning my car gone and my money? I'm not going to trust you that easily Jason Bourne." She grinned, and turned towards the bathroom.

" Then sleep with your keys. I'm not going anywhere." Amelie continued to walk to the bathroom, and when she came out a half hour later, her hair was wet, wild around her face. Jason was in his undershirt, but other than that fully dressed. With wet hair, she looked innocent, but still dangerous. He watched as she dropped the keys down her shirt, and looked away as she tucked them into what was no doubt a hidden compartment in her brassiere. She removed her tights, then got under the covers and sighed quietly, keeping her back to him.

" Good night Jason."

" ...Good night."

* * *

r&r Heeeeyyyy everyone. This is horrible, I know it is. But I have this thing going on with the teenager x guy-twice-her-age theme...I don't know. Really.

I LOOOOVE YOU ALL!

~Lady Of Chocolate


End file.
